1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more development agent supply devices.
2. Related Art
A development agent supply device has been known that includes a plurality of transfer electrodes disposed along a development agent transfer path. The known development agent supply device is configured to convey development agent with an electric field generated by a driving voltage applied to the transfer electrodes.